Lian Harper
|background = #000 |fontcolor1 = #000 |font = century gothic |color1 = #6d92a5 |name = Lian Elizabeth Harper |image = Lian44.png |width = 275px |color2 = #819ba8 |fontcolor2 = #000 |bodyfontcolor = #a2bbc7 |age = 24 |gender = Female |education = Graduated |birthday = February 2, 1991 |address = 27/A Gilders Road, Barfield |occupation = Manager at Specks |relationships = Single |housemates = Pets |personality = Lian has always been a very intelligent young woman. In fact, she was one of the top students in her high school class. She never really tried in school, but she always somehow managed to have some of the highest and best grades. She's also very independent since most of her teen life she had to mostly take care of herself. She can also be very headstrong and stubborn, thinking what she does and wants is always right. Lian was also athletic in high school since she played softball and did archery - which she still sometimes practices archery in her spare time. She can be very rude and sarcastic which causes a lot of people to dislike her - which is fine by her since she hates most people. |appearance = *Hair Color: Red *Eye Color: Hazel *Height: 5'11" (1.80 m) Lian is a very tall woman which a lot of people notice when they first meet her. It's hard not to. She has long legs which she loves to show off by wearing short skirts and dresses. She'll also wear heels. She doesn't care if they make her even taller because she actually loves it. She finds it hilarious when some guys are bothered by the fact that she is much taller than her - with or without heels. Lian also loves to wear darker clothes. She will also wear plaid shirts from time to time - it's basically her signature style to people who have known her for a few years. In January 2015, Lian decided she wanted a brand new haircut. She used to have long, red-haired locks that was sometimes very vain about. However, she soon decided that she wanted something brand new. She decided to cut her hair extremely short - about as short as it had been since she was a toddler. At first, she sometimes kind of hated the look, but has since grown to love it. She feels extra powerful with the style. |family = For the first few years of her life, Lian only ever really knew her mother Jane Winchester. She was raised by her and lived in a rundown apartment building that had crime going inside of the building or on the streets around it. Her mother ended up going to jail after a few years and Lian then moved in with her father, Ron. She lived with him until she graduated high school and went off to college. Lian cares about her father very much and is always there for him since she does love him. As for her mother, Lian mostly just deals with her and talks to her on occasion. Charlie Harper and Lian are cousins. They're practically sisters and Lian really does care for Charlie. Also, Lian is basically Charlie's mom since she's always having to take care of her - like paying for her bail and stuff. |friends = Matt Finch and Lian have possibly one of the strangest relationships. They always act like they hate each other more than anything else in the world, but there's some part of them that cares for the other. They've been flirting and making out for over a year now and it took like an entire year for them to actually decide they probably like each other - emphasis on the probably part. They're too stupid to decide anything else. Anyway, they went on a romantic cruise together once - but that doesn't mean they like each other. They also live together too - but that still doesn't mean they're actually dating. After a while of living together, things became boring and complicated between the two, so Lian decided to end the relationship. She found somewhere else to live and moved there. Tucker Kent is Lian's ex-boyfriend. They're relationship was very pointless and they moved in together because they were both completely broke. They broke up after a while and they rarely ever talk anymore. If they do, it's mostly just Lian making fun of him. Marzia Sinclair and Lian were neighbors. They don't know each other very well, but they both know Matt. They've talked plenty of times in the past. Lian always knew about Marzia's crush on Matt, but never really cared because she doesn't care about really anything. She did like Marzia though and thought she was pretty decent and interesting. Kieran Neville met Lian when she was still a bartender at Specks. They're both total alcoholics and they're drinking buddies. Lian also thinks he sucks at singing and should be stopped immediately. Will Finch and Lian met when Lian came over to Matt's apartment and thought Will was Matt so she was like "yo I left my bra" and he was like "the fuck?" Basically, Lian thinks Will is an annoying dumbass and wants nothing to do with him because he's annoying. |history = Lian Harper was a complete accident when her mother found out she was pregnant. Her parents didn't mean to have a kid, but yet it happened. Lian's mother never really told him that she was pregnant, but after giving birth to Lian in a small hospital, she told Ron. Her father agreed to help send money for Jane to take care of Lian. Lian grew up in a small apartment building in San Francisco, California. The lights would often get cut off since her mother would forget to pay the bills and there were times they were almost kicked out for not paying rent. The neighborhood they lived in was filled with crime and Lian ended up getting used to hearing police sirens and they became a simple, background noise. However, when Lian was eight years old, her mother got arrested and Lian started having to live with her father. He was a police officer and lived in a nicer apartment in a better neighborhood. Originally Lian thought she would hate her father, Ron, who she had never met before then, but she began to really like him. He was a very kind and caring person and showed her a different way of parenting. When Lian's mother got out of jail and wanted her back, Lian said no and that she would prefer to live with her father. Throughout high school, she lived in the same apartment with her father. It was a nice life and she very much enjoyed herself. Plus, she didn't have to deal with her mother's crazy behavior. Also during high school, she started dating Tucker Kent, who had been one of her best friends during middle school and they decided it'd be fun to try dating. After graduating high school, Lian decided she wanted out of San Francisco. She decided to move to Barfield and Tucker decided to move with her, claiming that a long distance relationship wouldn't work well between them. She began attending Barfield Community College, majoring in History. After Lian's first year living in Barfield, she and Tucker broke up after some stupid fights. Mainly it had to do with Lian being rude and emotionally detached which completely annoyed Tucker. He moved out while Lian stayed in their small apartment, it now being her own. She began working at a small cafe for a while, paying for her bills and college tuition. At some point, Lian started dating a new guy she met at work and they were together for a year until he grew tired of her sarcastic and rude attitude. After they broke up, Lian quit her job and started working at Specks as a bartender. She also adopted a pet cat since she had no friends and she wanted someone to talk to. Soon enough, Lian met Matt Finch. The two were obviously going to probably rip each other's throats out due to hatred of the other, but somehow that hatred became really sexual tension and they started making out a lot. They never considered themselves to be in a relationship because Lian doesn't want to date some nerd loser like him. Still, they were basically only with each other and weren't really seeing other people - unless you count all the "dates" Matt went on with Marzia, but Lian was never threatened by her because she knew Matt didn't really like Marzia back that much. Still, the two had a complicated relationship that no one really understands. It was mostly just sexual, even though it took them many months to even actually have sex. Lian ain't a hoe. She doesn't go around sleeping with random guys as much as she acts like the type of person who does. After working at Specks for a couple of years, Lian decided she wanted a better job than just a bartender. She heard of the job opening for the new manager, so Lian decided to do whatever she wanted and applied for the job. She never thought she would get it seeing as how she was so young and had only ever been a bartender. However, the owner of Specks loved Lian's enthusiasm and ideas for the nightclub, so he decided to take a chance and hire her. Originally he was going to hire the assistant manager and make Lian the assistant, but he thought Lian could make it work as the manager. Lian was completely taken off guard when she was hired for the job since she had mostly applied for fun and to see how things would go. Even so, Lian took her new job position seriously and started working even harder. She may be the type to get drunk a lot and be stupid, but she has priorities and knows how to properly work and manage a business. Recently, Lian decided to do a bit of updating in Specks, convincing the owner to expand the building a bit to add more rooms for a better VIP section and bigger dance floor. She was also able to talk the owner into maybe investing into a building in Lebeaux to start a second nightclub. If they want to run a big business, they could start opening up smaller Specks in the area to make the club truly expand. Also, Lian decided to grow up and say that she's actually dating Matt. They'd been "together" for about a year, so she might as well say they're dating. They also moved in together into a house with a pool, which was super awesome for Lian because she loves pools. As time went on, Lian began to start growing restless. Matt was always busy talking about boring books all the time and he was always focusing on his writing. He never had time to do much of anything else and it completely bothered Lian. She wanted to go out and do dumb shit all the time, but he was too busy. Sure, she was busy too as manager, but she still made time to be dumb. Before long, the two were arguing or just completely ignoring and avoiding each other. They also rarely ever saw each other. Matt was basically always awake working while Lian was asleep. When Lian was asleep, Matt was working. Things seemed to keep going downhill for them because Lian soon found every single thing about Matt to be annoying - especially the way he was obsessed with that goddamn cereal and would crunch it so loudly when he would eat it. In July 2015, Lian decided she wanted to move out and live by herself again. She began looking for apartments until she found a nice on that was pet friendly on Gilders Road. She rented the apartment and slowly began to move her things - which went completely unnoticed by Matt. When Lian had moved most of her stuff, she decided it was time to break up with him. She told him that he was boring, his cousin was getting on her last nerve every time he breathed, and she and Matt just didn't really have much at all in common - besides being assholes. She also broke up with him because he was running out of money and probably could barely afford the house anymore and Lian just wasn't about that life. Since then, Lian has been doing just fine. The break-up didn't do too much to Lian since she felt as if they had been broken up for months now. She had almost gotten over the heartache of it all. It still felt strange to not have Matt's stuff all over the place, but Lian got used to it. She's hoping to just move on to greater things in life - like conquering the world. She has goals in life and as far as she was concerned, Matt was slowing her down with his constant cereal eating. Still, sometimes she kind of misses his cereal eating, but not enough to ever go back. |trivia = *Lian often does archery whenever she gets the chance. She enjoys it and thinks it keeps her calm and relaxed. *Lian can speak four languages - English, French, Spanish, and Vietnamese. She's currently learning German just for fun. *Lian has two pets. **She has her pet cat named Mickey. She's had him for a couple of years now. **She also has a pet dog named Dodger. Her cousin Charlie had given Dodger to her as a birthday present. |note = So, I tend to never write portrayer's notes because I don't care. However, this time is a lil bit different. Lian is basically my first character and since Matt Finch went inactive, the oldest active character on the wiki. Sometimes I'm like, "Oh I should just make Lian inactive" but that just ain't gonna happen. Each time I'm about to do it, I'm like "hell nah I got plans for this woman." Anyway, I'm going to do some updating with her again. And I'm working on connection ideas for her and please, please, if you want to plot with me for Lian, hmu. I love Lian and she is probably my fav - which is why she's stuck around for so long. Plots will be great - especially ones that have nothing to do with romance. it's time to accept lian as your lord and savior |fc = Karen Gillan |user = InsaneBlueberry}} Category:Deleted Characters